


Per Sempre Tuo

by ApolloniaArtemisia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Existential Crisis, F/M, Hollywood, Human Names, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Panic Attacks, Romance, Romano is a tv actor, Romano is an ass, Sexual Content, Spain is a singer song writer, minor nyotalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloniaArtemisia/pseuds/ApolloniaArtemisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino Vargas, better known as Romano, is a famous TV actor. He has everything anyone could ever want. The only problem is that the thing he wants, over-night singing sensation Antonio Fernandez, is married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per Sempre Tuo

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Fanfiction.net in 2012, which explains the references. The whole thing is on my account on that website but I'm going to be moving it on this website with some edits here and there. However, for the most part, it will be similar. 
> 
> Biweekly updates.
> 
> The original author's note:  
> Warning- rated for smutty times between two men. Adultery. There is a lot of swearing (Lovi's the narrator). Humiliation. At first Lovino is very vain and rude and basically a huge asshole.
> 
> The title means forever yours in Italian.
> 
> There is some nyotalia in this story; Norway, Sweden, France, Greece, Cyprus, Finland, Canada, Germany and Bulgaria. Hetalia needs a yuri couple… and I happen to always make it SuFin.
> 
> Everyone is in this story is working in show biz in some way, but the Netherlands and Luxembourg … technically Belgium isn't working. And some people are poking fun at celebrities and styles. Romania's movies are making fun of Twilight and Vampire Diaries.
> 
> Alessandro=Seborga, Luise=FemGermany, Françoise= FemFrance, Emil=Iceland, Lucia=FemNorway, Michelle=Seychelles, Mathias=Denmark (I don't know if I should even tell you that since everyone uses Mathias), Hera=FemGreece, Theodora=FemCyprus, Silvia=FemSweden, Jean-Jacques=Picardy; Dmitri Popa=Romania, Sofia Angelova=Bulgaria; Kate Darwin= Wy
> 
> I now have a beta! Yay! Finally, my grammar mistakes can be fixed. I know I am not the best with grammar and spelling mistakes. So, I want to thank my new beta, Celticknot14. She's going through all 18 chapters and correcting the grammar and spelling mistakes. She'll make the story more enjoyable to read. Thank you Celticknot14!

**_Chapter 1_ **

_I've just seen a face,_  
_I can't forget the time or place_  
_That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me_  
_And I want all the world to see we've met-_  
**_I've Just Seen a Face (Beatles) 1965_ **

My life has gone to the dogs. Yes, the fucking dogs! God this sucks… Truly sucks. Sucks ass. You might be asking yourself, 'Lovino you're the hottest thing on T.V., a household name, blessed with riches, good looks, an ass that people would die for, an Emmy, a Golden Globe, a People's Choice, a Teen's Choice, and every other T.V. award you can get. You have a wonderful family (even though they get on my nerves a lot; I'm looking at you Feli). So why does your life suck?' Well, I'll tell you why. Itube. Yes, Itube. If that stupid website didn't exist, I would be perfectly happy flirting with girls, getting laid and being, well, a single celebrity. But that stupid website does exist and HE became an overnight sensation on it. Yes, HE was the source of all my problems. 'What, Lovino! You have feelings for another man! How could you! You broke the hearts of millions of girls across the nation!' Well shut up. A guy can be bi! Girls are hot. They are good fucks. But… HE is, well, HIM. HE was just so… I can't describe it. HE was just fucking amazing. I haven't exactly met him yet. I know, 'What! Go talk to him and ask him out'. Well I couldn't do that. First, I had an image to maintain and my manager/brother's girlfriend wanted me to keep my image. I needed to be a heartthrob, yet attainable. The boy next-door type, you know. Second, I've only seen him once. Only once.

"Feli, would you shut up for two seconds!" I yelled at my stupid little brother.

"NO! I need to practice my lines if I want to get that audition!" Feliciano freaked out.

"Feli, calm down; you'll get the part. They asked you to come. You have it just by saying that you have time in your schedule," Sandro said, writing something. Hopefully he was doing his homework. We might all be rich, famous, and talented in show biz, but Nonno wanted us to finish school. It was like a back-up plan: finish school, get a degree so just in case something goes wrong you have something that could be your scapegoat. That's why I got a degree in Lit. 'Because that would so get you places,' I know. But Nonno didn't care, as long as it was something. Feliciano was getting an art degree. And when Sandro is finished high school he was going to get a music degree. Seriously, that boy was a famous singer, wasn't that cheating?

"Lovi, here's the lines…" Feli was looking at his script and giving me a copy.

"Sorry, but I'm going out tonight," I explained. He didn't realize that I was doing my hair and was in an expensive (hand made from Rome) Italian suit, without the blazer. I just unbuttoned the green shirt to make me look hotter. Hey, I was going to get laid at one point during the night, I better look good for whoever I'm going to sleep with. No, I did not sleep with HIM that night. Well, I didn't sleep with anyone that night… If you don't count my hand. And I don't. Maybe I could have paid for a hooker, but on short notice I would probably have had to get someone who works the streets. Hugh Grant made that mistake and it cost him. What if I got caught with a hustler? My career would be ruined!  
"Where? And why can't we go?" Feliciano asked looking at me like a mother looks at her teenager when they come home late.

This hot girl of a model, Michelle, was throwing this party. She invited a few people (i.e. 500), of the rich and famous. Feli and Sandro couldn't go because they weren't legally allowed to drink. Feli was 20 and Sandro was 17.

"Feliks is picking me up to go to a party," I explained. Feliks is an actor who works with me on my show. Well, technically it was Jean-Jacques and Theodora's show, but I was the one winning every award I was nominated for. Um… I guess Feliks was nominated for an Emmy too. Okay here's the story. During the Emmys last September, both Feliks and I were nominated for Supporting Actor in a Drama Series, and I won. If I wasn't in that category, Feliks would have won. Though, the sassy gay (I mean, he pukes pink unicorns, glitter and fluffy rainbows) wasn't mad about it. He was happy that someone from the show won, since our leads, Jean-Jacques and Theodora weren't nominated. But our show won Outstanding Drama Series and most every other award it was nominated for. But don't feel too bad that Feliks didn't get an award; we gave him the GLAAD Media Award our show won (he loved that, and if it wasn't for his faggy character, we wouldn't have gotten that award) and our leads were nominated for anything the fans vote for and won.

"I want to go! Imagine the beautiful women at that party!" Sandro said. Okay, if he came out I would seriously be surprised. The guy had an obsession with girls.

"But Lovi, you need to help me with my lines!" Feli said, still freaking out. "The audition is in two more days!"

"Feli, your face will bring teenage girls running to that movie. The only person that could bring that much money to a movie is Dmitri Popa," Sandro explained.

For those who don't know, though it's hard because this fucking boy's face was everywhere, Dmitri Popa (real name Dumitru Popa) was a teen heart-throb, the same age as Feli, who played a vampire in this very popular vampire saga that tweens and teens loved. It was total crap. But they loved Dmitri, and honestly, he wasn't that bad of an actor. His girlfriend was Sofia Angelova (real name Sofiya Angelova). She was some pretty (she's too innocent looking to be called hot) teenage pop star. The only reason he is bigger than Feli is because he had the more famous girlfriend and the fact that vampires are in. Feli's girlfriend/my manager was Luise Beilschmidt. I hated that chick. Seriously. That big breasted bitch was using my brother! When I first saw her I thought she was a lesbian. A butch lesbian! Actually, I still think it. Feli was just her beard. Trust me, I know about using people as beards. I've used a few girls like that. Don't look at me like that! I said it before, girls are good fucks but that doesn't mean I want a relationship with them. Seriously, they're whiny, naggy, they complain, they take forever to get ready, they don't know how to shut up, and there's only have room for one whiny, naggy, bitchy person that complains, takes forever to get ready and doesn't shut up in a relationship. I wasn't changing for any woman. I may have a Madonna-whore complex but hey, it worked for me. Unlike Elvis, I was into guys. Though, knowing Elvis and his craziness (the guy died on the fucking toilet with a peanut-butter and banana sandwich, how the fuck wasn't he crazy), he probably experimented. Hell, we all did. We can, so why not? It's not like it's hurting anyone.

"What if Dmitri wants the role!" Feli said, much in the same tone as if he had just dropped some of his precious pasta.

"The guy is too busy filming the third installment of those stupid queero teenage vampire movies," I complained. "Should I pick the drop dead gorgeous and nice vampire or his somehow hotter bad boy brother? What a hard choice!" I squeal, probably sounding gayer then I should have. Though, my brothers knew about my preferences. By the way, Dmitri was the somehow hotter, bad boy brother.

"But I love those movies!" Feli exclaimed. "Ellen should pick Edmund. He's so right for her! And loves her more than anything! Jay is a bad boy! And he's going to betray them!" Okay, maybe now I know why his dyke girlfriend likes him (or at least pretends too). Feliciano was secretly a Feliciana inside. Sandro was even thinking that. He had to be because the look he gave Feli was indescribable.

"You've read the books?" Sandro asked.

"Of course! I read all of them!"

"You can read?" I asked.

Feliciano stuck out his tongue at me. "I wanted to act in them but Lulu told me not too." 'Lulu' is nickname for his lesbian girlfriend. 'Lulu' makes her sound a thousand times more feminine than she is. I'm more of a chick then she is. 'That's not hard!' Fuck you too.

"Make Sandro practice your lines with you. I'm going out. Victoria's Secret Models~!" I taunted, making sure I looked perfect.

"Because you so want to fuck a Victoria's Secret Model," Feli laughed sarcastically.

"Fuck you, I like girls… too." I've been explaining this to you guys this. Fuck girls and have a boyfriend. Not at the same time. Cheating is bad. The irony in what I just wrote.

"Whatever," Sandro said rolling his eyes.

"Why don't you tell Lulu that you're gay?" Feliciano asked.

"BI! B.I. not G.A.Y." I spelled out.

"So why don't you tell Luise you're B.I." Sandro said making fun of me.

"I have a reputation." Seriously, haven't I already explained this?

Thank god my cell phone vibrated. I don't like repeating myself. Feliks was here with the limo.

"Ciao guys!" I said leaving my brothers to practice Feliciano's lines.

I love limos. You can put so many people in them and they make you seem super important. Feliks was standing up with his head out of that ceiling window yelling at me.  
"Lovino! We, like, need to leave! Hurry you're totally cute ass up!" he yelled. Totally cute ass? My ass is hot! Not cute! HOT! H.O.T.

Let me describe Feliks and the rest of the gang in the limo (i.e. Theodora, Jean-Jacques, his sisters Grace and Françoise, and Feliks' boyfriend). As you guessed, we were in a huge limo. Made me feel even more important and it was eco-friendly. Carpooling! Shut up, I care about the environment.

First: Feliks. He is gay with a capital G. His shoulder length blond hair was fantastically done. He was wearing Giovanni (hey I knew my labels). Now, if Feliks wasn't an actor, he would be a fashion designer. Instead, he's a fashion icon. Anyways, you've heard me talk about him before and I don't like to repeat myself. Feliks had dressed his boyfriend. Toris, wasn't famous or anything. He was actually Ivan Braginsky's assistant. Yes, the same Ivan Braginsky that owns Braginsky Records, the biggest Major Label in the world. And which just so happens to be the same label that snatched HIM. So Feliks' boyfriend did work in show business, just not in the public eye. Toris was extremely supportive and was always worried that Feliks' craziness (i.e. super faggy self) was going to get him in trouble. I want a boyfriend like that. I really want a boyfriend like that. My other co-star was Theodora Ioannou. She might be Cypriote, but she played a good Italian on television. She was also extremely beautiful. She had tanned olive skin and long wavy dark brown hair. She was nice but quiet. She was always the one trying to stop any fights on set. Jean-Jacques Bonnefoy, our show's lead, was a brunet with sky blue eyes. He was hot, well he was a lead in a show, he should be hot. I was hotter though. He's very hard working and has great stamina… not in sex, maybe he did, I would never know. When I say stamina, I mean he could work, as in act, for a long time. Though, he's not so patient and will tell you if something is stupid. He's a womanizer. What was weird about this show was that I was the only Italian, when the show was about the Italian mafia. Then again, the main character in the book series was French and Feliks's character was Polish, so it made sense.

Jean-Jacques' older sisters were Françoise and Grace. Grace was a golden brown haired dancer. She was fuckable. Françoise was… a slut, but a beautiful slut. She was very elegant. She had the family's trademark blue eyes and golden brown hair. If she didn't open her mouth, you would think she was an elegant princess. But she does open her mouth and every second word she says has something to do with sex. I've seen her show cooking competition show, Sex in the Kitchen, and she compares food to sex all the time. Even the competitors are surprised with the things that come out of her mouth. But she's a great cook and her cookbooks were New York Times Bestsellers.

We got to the party in one piece. So miracles do happen. I was surprise Feliks or Françoise didn't get killed, since they spent most of the ride with their head out of the sun roof. Seriously, how are those idiots not dead? Or arrested.

We got of the car and entered Michelle Daniels' mansion. I wouldn't call it a mansion per say, it was more like a big house, somewhere in between mansion and house. My penthouse was bigger than her so-called mansion. But it fit the people invited to the party.

We walked in to blaring dance music, everyone partying on the floor. Women were dressed like sluts and men were dressed in semi-formal outfits. Just another party by Michelle Daniels. Speaking of the little African-American, our host was drunk speaking to her aquarium. That was just bad taste. She was the host. She shouldn't be the first one drunk. She should be greeting the guests and… You know, whatever; it's not my party.  
My group separated from me. I didn't even realize or care. Feliks was probably making a fool out of himself. Françoise was flashing some guy. Jean-Jacques was probably already laid. Theodora probably went to see her cousin, Hera. And who cares about the rest.  
I found myself a seat and sat down with a drink in hand. I watched the crowd for someone to go home with. No one. Going to this party was a big mistake. 'But you said that was when you met him.' Well, I thought at that point the party was a big mistake. Now, I don't think that.

"Romano Vargas," a sunny and bubbly blonde woman exclaimed as she sat beside me.

"Hello Tiina," I said.

She was so fuckable, but there were three problems with this small Finnish beauty. First, she was in a relationship. Second, she was in a lesbian relationship, and third, I was terrified of her girlfriend.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Silvia is somewhere around," she giggled. Well, she should be. Silvia Oxenstierna was a Victoria's Secret Angel, and this was a party for Victoria's Secret models. "I actually want to ask you something." What would she want to ask me? I was not looking forward to that… "I was going to have Kate Darwin, you know the child star, on my show." I nodded. Tiina was a talk show host for her day-time show Tina. You must know the show, it's the next Oprah. "Well, she had to cancel. I was wondering if you could replace her. It's in two weeks and I'm asking you just because you seem to be the most sober here and…"

"Just give my manager a call. I'm sure I could go on," I said. I wasn't going to say no to a pretty girl, even if she was a lesbian and I wasn't going to sleep with her. What would be so wrong about going on a talk-show and promote the show? I've already been on the show. It wasn't hell and Tiina was good at what she did.

"Thank you!" she said hugging me.

"It's not a promise. Call my manager first before you start celebrating," I told her.  
She smiled. "Yes, I'll call the producers and they'll call your manager… Thank you again." Tiina gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I waved good bye while she ran outside or to the bathroom. I went back to hunting for someone to go home with. Still no one.

After my second glass of wine, I decided to give up my seat and find something to eat. I regretted that decision quickly. I bumped into FBT. I hear some fangirls screaming. I know you all love FBT. From their lead singer/lead guitarist Arthur Kirkland, to the bassist Gilbert Beilschmidt to their drummer Mathias Densen, you girls loved FBT. Do I hate them? No. Are they annoying? Yes. Do I know them on a personal level? Yes. We're on a first name basis.

Arthur wasn't exactly there when I bumped into them. Stop screaming, fangirls. Thank you. Arthur was making out with Françoise. That had been going on for a while now. They were kind of like on and off boyfriend and girlfriend but they were only having sex. I can't explain the relationship. They're too fucked up to explain. So, I bumped into the drummer and the bassist. They were a couple of the worst drunks ever! Seriously, slurring words, getting into fights, ripping off their clothes… It sort of reminded me of a few scenes in Old School and Animal Party. But lucky for the world, and unlucky for the paparazzi, Mathias' girlfriend, Lucia, was there.

"Lovino!" Gilbert said putting one of his strong arms around me. His red eyes were half closed. His breath smelt like beer. His white blond hair was messy. But he still looked super-hot. Maybe I could go home- No! That would be bad.

"Yes," I said, amusing the drunken Germ… I mean, Prussian. Why? I don't know, because I'm insane!

"Is my sister treating you well? Because if she ain't I'll give her a good talking too," Gilbert said poking me. He then took a swing of his beer. F.Y.I., his sister was my lesbo manager/Feli's boyfriend (No, that's not a typo people).

"She's treating me fine," I replied. I could have had a better manager, like some really hot guy that I can screw when I can't find anyone else to. Instead, Feli is screwing my manager and I can't screw his, because his manager is our grandfather. That would be EW!

"Yeah, but remember if she… talk… Mathiiiiiiiaassss!"

And Gilbert was off my shoulder and into a knuckle sandwich from Mathias Densen.

Gilbert was a big guy, but Mathias was bigger in everything. Mathias had a larger built, he was taller, bigger hair (only yellowish rather than pale blond hair), bigger muscles, bigger eyes, bigger smile, maybe a bigger brain, but that was debatable… Don't ask me about the dick size; I don't know. And Mathias also had an exceptionally hot girlfriend, who was smarter than the both of them combined. She was also an Ice Queen. Lucia Bondevik was there manager and I think her iciness helped them be so damn popular.

"So Romanoooo or do you like Lovvvino more?" Mathias asked.

"I don't care," I said.

"Then I'll call you Rovino." Mathias laughed. "Rovino, I sound Japanese!"

"You've had enough to drink," Lucia told Mathias. "So have you." Lucia grabbed the beer out of Gilbert's hands and gave them to me. I don't even like beer. All I drink is wine.

"Aww! Lucia! I love you and you want to give me that beer," Gilbert said giving Lucia a kissy face.

And that was my cue to go because Mathias punched Gilbert. Don't mess with another's man woman or you'll get beat up. I went on with my search for food, or by that point, my ride home. As expected, Feliks was making a huge fool out of himself while his boyfriend was trying to calm the situation. I decided to take a cab, but first I had to eat something. My stomach was talking to me in hellishly annoying growls!

It was on my quest for food was when I first saw HIM. Like, saw HIM in person. Before that, I had only seen HIM on Itube, (and ever since Braginsky had snatched him up for a record deal), on T.V., CDs. Billboards, Posters and Magazines. He was hot. Like, Adonis hot but with that wholesome all American personality… and had a voice that could put those fucking muses to shame. But until that party, I was just some fan that would listen to HIS songs when they came on the radio. They were very good; HE was a great songwriter. And when HE sang them in Spanish they were even better. I had bought his CD. But I didn't go and buy posters or kiss them like some crazed teenage fangirl. But when I saw him in person for the first time, it was love at first sight. 'Lovino, you know love at first sight doesn't exist'. Fuck you, it does. My legs weakened, my heart sped up, and I felt like I was going to faint and my fucking god- the butterflies! Those butterflies flew everywhere! HE smiled that smile and HE had won me over.

He was standing in the crowd laughing. I wished I could hear his laugh. I imagined it sounded like gold. I sat back down on something (I think it was a table). I caught my breath. OH GOD! HE took my breath away. I didn't know what had come over me. Was I sick? Was I going insane? Was there more alcohol in that wine then they said there was? I didn't know. I had never felt this way. Cupid had never shot me with his damn arrows. But I didn't want to leave the party anymore. I don't think I even cared about eating anymore. That Adonis was right there, engaged in a conversation with who cares. I wanted to go talk to HIM! But I was too nervous to. What if HE wasn't into guys? What if he laughed in my face? All the possibilities of humiliation!

I took a random glass of wine and chugged it. My sweaty palms couldn't hold it for too long.

"Who are we looking at?"

Oh no. This would be the last person you want to know you have just fallen in love with another guy: Elizaveta Héderváry-Edelstein. She might look innocent with her large green eyes, but she was a monster, obsessed with gay couples. I wouldn't be surprised if she gets a sex change just so she can be a gay guy. She loved her gays. She loved talking to them, she loved watching them make out, she loved reading gay romances, watching gay porn, and hearing about gay sex. She was insane.

"That painting," I pointed. Good save. "Is that an original?"

Elizaveta looked at me curiously. Damn, the girl's gay senses were tingling. "Maybe you should ask Michelle."

"I should. Now, if you'll excuse me," I tried to get up. I just started to fall. "Well maybe not." Damn knees were still weak.

"Did you have too much to drink?" Elizaveta asked.

"No, I was just feeling a little under the weather when I got here. Maybe I should go home," I explained. And miss the sight of that Adonis? I convinced myself that it was for the greater good… and I could stalk his Wiki page or his website when I got home. I am pathetic. I know.

"I had to send Roderich home because he had a cold. He told me that he didn't and he was fine, but he spent most of the time beside a Kleenex box." For those who don't know, Roderich is her husband, the famous pianist. He has crazy taste in women.

"Well, you can call me a cab and I…"

"You look okay." She put her hand on my forehead. "But you are warm and sweaty. Maybe calling you a cab would be the best idea." I knew I was a great actor (I have the awards to prove it) but this was beyond even my talents. Maybe I really was sick. Or the 'love is like a sickness' quote is true.

Elizaveta took her phone out and called a cab. She took me and we went outside. I took one more look at that curly haired Adonis. Wow, HE was…

"Be careful there, you almost fell," Elizaveta said catching me.

I chuckled. "I will be." That meant not looking at him. So, I looked in front.

"I want my future co-star to be fit when I start working." WHAT! "I'm trying out for the role of Magdolna Kossuth." She was trying out for my characters future romance. OH God! And with my luck, she'll get the part. 'But she's beautiful and a great actress.' I know that, but she's also insane and I didn't want to kiss that.

I sighed and just did what I did best: acted. "I can't wait."

She smiled back. The taxi was waiting for us. She helped me in. The moment she closed the door, I asked him to go to a fast food place. 'But the calories!' To hell with the calories! I was starving. I figured that was why I was sick. It must have been.


End file.
